


A Beautiful Love Blooms Again

by Amisbro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Insert, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Yukari and Joshua have been apart for a good while and Joshua got a lot on his mind at that time but what happens when JUNGLE and CATHEDRAL see this as the perfect time for striking against a "divided front"?  Something they damn sure didn't expect!





	

Its not often when you have to stop and think about the things you were missing in your life. When you know you have something so precious and amazing that you feel bad when you don’t give that person the proper attention and it honestly hurts your mind, body and soul to think about the neglect that you gave that particular person and you wondered if there was a chance that you could go back to that person and even if you COULD…would they accept it?

This was the crossroads that Joshua faced sitting at his desk staring blankly at his laptop because of the fact that things have happened to keep him from someone that he loved and cared about for the longest time! A Gentleman that ,if it had NOT been for him he would be nothing more than a broken shell and probably not working for one of the Elite tasks force in the country! Yes Joshua had this position before that but it was the fact that he was now in love with this man and here he was sadly neglecting that part of his life because…well that’s just it…Joshua DIDN’T know!

Sometimes things happen and you try to explain that as the reason that you aren’t around someone you love and care about but most people can see through that line of thinking…they know that if you tell them that its probably one of the biggest lies you ever told on a good day and that can be a scary thing for people because being called out ALWAYS sucks! Its why Joshua never broaches the subject and why no one asks him about it to be honest…they know that its something that doesn’t have a simple answer!

One thing is for certain though…Joshua knows someone that knows what’s going on in his head and its who he’s been staying with until he could actually put into some kind of words his feelings of, unease, loneliness and need. Someone that has been through the loss of a friend and a former rival in the messed up game that used to be “Gang Warfare” but now works with HOMRA to make sure that JUNGLE doesn’t go completely out of control with his former clan.

The person in question…The “Blue King” Reisi Munakata!

Yep…Reisi ,a man that can be both elegant in his demeanor and yet at times a bit of a dunce and even he will outright admit that to anyone that will listen which is pretty much any and everyone!

You might ask why Joshua is staying with his Superior? Wouldn’t that show conflict of interest?

If this was a situation of Joshua trying to get more political power within the Blue Clan then one might argue that YES this would be but the fact was that Joshua didn’t want that and everyone with common sense knew that! What was also pretty clear was that while Joshua was staying at the Captain’s place he was doing a lot of soul searching and in their discussions while he was there he always knew that things were starting to get clearer and clearer BUT…he still felt like he needed a little more time!

_The same could be said for the other half of this equation_

Yukari

Yukari was always seen as a very “eccentric” personality when it came to the way he carried himself and well…that hasn’t COMPLETELY changed but now he does it with a much different grace than before. The gentleman that would kill for his clan in his “wilder days” as he would call them now uses his blade simply for a more just purpose ,to protect the person that changed his life forever and his friends in the Blue Clan.

A lot of other things changed in his life though as well! He would go visit a bar that at one time he considered “off limits” because of the clientele but because of his beloved soldier he would go to visit every once in a while…usually it was on a Friday when he knew the weekend was going to be cleared up but at the same token that was fine with him. Its not that he didn’t like or respect the people that were residing there because, truth be told, Yukari earned a level of respect for them when it came to fighting against JUNGLE and even more after they accepted the relationship that the two gentlemen were in!

The thing was that while Joshua was away struggling with whatever was going on in his head Yukari had his own issues but none that dealt with Joshua! No…it was more about how lately the Greens have been really persistent on either trying to win back Yukari OR trying to kill him…hard to tell which because it seemed to change more and more on the day to day!

This is what puzzled Yukari the most because it appeared that Yukari’s defection made people really evaluate what they wanted to do in that clan and one of the affiliates of the JUNGLE clan in Tenkei Inafune, whom also lead “CATHEDRAL” which was the Grey Clan in this setup, minced no words many times to the Green King in Nagre Hisui about Yukari’s betrayal and THIS is where the confusion would always come.

You see…Nagare was willing to let Yukari live because he WAS a very loyal soldier for the clan and it was out of respect for that reason that he left him alone. The problem was that Tenkei though he was crazy to let someone like him turn his back on them and so he almost would always make the call to put the hit out on Yukari and usually the clan would be down about 10 members because if ANYONE knew what Mishakuji was capable of it was Hisui and he always felt a little sorrow when he heard about the deaths of the members. The senseless killing wasn’t getting them anywhere if they wanted to take over Shizume but as long as Tenkei had a voice the casualties would rise no doubt!

_Today was going to be a little different_

Iwafune had a plan to finally get at Yukari and he was going to use Kotosaka, the pet bird for Hisui to lure Mishakuji into a trap. The interesting part about this was he had no interest in getting at Joshua whom seemed to be the reason for the divide because he knew that if he tried that then Yukari would know what was going to happen and he didn’t want that! He wanted rid of Yukari today!

_Here was his plan_

Tenkei found out through various informants in the city where Yukari’s place of work was and what days he worked. What he wanted to do was not to have someone show up there but more at his home with a note with the BELIEF that something happened to his beloved soldier. The hope is that, while Yukari IS smart enough to see through this usually, if he saw Joshua’s name that he would fall into the trap and they would be able to do what they wanted.

There was a catch though

Iwafune wanted to get this done in a place that was as far from HOMRA and Scepter 4’s HQ as possible! If they were going to get the job done then they needed to make sure that Yukari was completely alone and this would put even more doubt in his head about Joshua. If they couldn’t kill him then they wanted to completely break him which is what they wanted to do when they captured Joshua some time ago and Iwafune was ruthless in attempting to break him! The problem was that Yukari got in the way and not long after is what started the seeds of their relationship!

The good news for Iwafune…it was the weekend and Joshua was away at the Captain’s place thinking about his own life so they knew that he wouldn’t be back for a while. If they were going to do this they had to do it now!

_And so it began_

It had just turned early evening when Yukari was out for a walk at a park that that wasn’t too far from the apartment that he shared with Joshua. They would always go there and sometimes sit on the bench and just talk about how things were going at their respective workplaces and sometimes Joshua would spot a flower that he hadn’t seen there before and ask his boyfriend about it. Yukari was always happy to respond to his questions and when the two would have discussions like this it ALWAYS made Yukari happy because inevitably Josh would go to his workplace and try to buy one of those flowers for the apartment! This has happened obviously less and less because of the fact that Joshua wasn’t around but there was a flower that Joshua was trying to get to bloom and well…he wasn’t having any luck with it! It wasn’t his fault but Yukari did wonder if that was part of the reason that he up and left for a little while. Defeat was never something that Joshua liked to admit so to have to say he “failed” here isn’t something he would want to say publicly.

_Unfortunately his peace was about to be shattered_

As Yukari was walking along the path that they always took he noticed that Kotosaka was flying in the area and his curiosity got the better of him…this was unusual because for this to happen he HAD to think that something happened to Joshua right?

Mishakuji followed the bird with its annoying screeches and all the while Tenkei was monitoring this back at the JUNGLE HQ. The sick grin that started to form on his face when he saw Yukari walking headlong into their trap gave him such a perverted form of glee that he could not contain himself and as he watched the former JUNGLE Clansmen head into their trap he just sat back ad watched…JUNGLE Justice was about to be served!

_Or was it!_

Back at Reisi’s place and Joshua was just about to get ready to make dinner for himself and the Captain when his PDA went off and he saw that it was Sukuna…this was worrisome because usually he only called if he was looking for Yukari and considering how early it kind of was for the call you KNOW there had to be an issue!

“Hello Sukuna” Joshua began “what can I do for you my friend?” he asked almost knowing it had to be extremely important for something like this to happen!

“Curtis-Senpai” Goujou began “I went to Yukari’s apartment to see if he would be there and he wasn’t. I tried calling his workplace but they said that he was done for the day and now I’m worried…this isn’t like him to just disappear!” Sukuna exclaimed and at that exact moment Joshua got a dull pain in his head which told both him and his friend that something was amiss and he needed to find Yukari and not the next day…RIGHT THEN AND THERE!

“Sukuna I have to let you go…I think something is going on with Yukari and it’s a very clever sucker job! If I don’t get off this phone right now neither of us are going to get to see him do you get me?” Joshua asked his friend and he did so he hung up and Joshua ran to his bedroom and found his sword…someone was getting hurt tonight!

“Captain if you will pardon me I have a severe errand to run and its might involve someone getting bloody! If all goes well though I might be returning to Yukari’s apartment with him and if not then there is a problem!” Joshua exclaimed as he checked to make sure that things were in order as he grabbed his sword and even managed to get his uniform on in the process!

“Understood Joshua” The Captain began “you take care of what you need to take care of and I will see to it that any issues that arise from it are handled accordingly. Should I call HOMRA?” He asked knowing that the spark plug that was Yata would LOVE to beat on some JUNGLE idiots!

“Not tonight Captain…they want me and they are gonna get ALL OF ME THAT THEY CAN HANDLE!” Joshua exclaimed as he ran out of the place and to his car with his blade in the back seat. SOMEONE was getting messed up tonight!

The problem was for Joshua…his time was running out!

You see…Tenkei was no dummy when he lured Yukari into this trap! He made sure that it was in an unmarked alleyway and that the JUNGLE members he was sending were some of the tops in the game! The only thing that could SCREW UP the plan is if Joshua had ideas about where this place was but by his logic…there was no way that Joshua could get there in time and the damage was being done at a rate that pleased the Grey King!

You see…Tenkei was planning this attack in a few different ways

The biggest one is that he wanted to MENTALLY fatigue Yukari and wear him out that way so that his will to fight on would be exhausted! Well he was ALMOST getting what he wanted there because the reaction time between spotting the members was starting to get spaced out nicely for him so that was proving very much fruitful and was doing him the service of watching someone that Joshua loved just about break down emotionally…but he knew what would happen first!

_The physical aspect_

Yukari has a legendary amount of stamina and its well documented in JUNGLE and the Scepter 4 Dossiers but Tenkei felt that if he kept at it with their strongest players that he could wear out Yukari physically and then get the killshot in! THIS was working wonders as Yukari at this point actually had been fighting for about 30-45 minutes and he figured that IF Joshua could get there it would be about an hour and then it would be possible to at the very least INJURE Yukari and force him back to JUNGLE that way but if he resisted it would be much easier to KILL him! This was the game he was playing and he was hoping to get to see what would happen first

Problem: Someone was smarter than him!

Joshua used his GPS to get him to a row of apartments that he knew in the area and wall ran up to the roof of the first building and then created a series of walkways to run across to get to where the action was quicker! If you wonder how THAT happened let’s just say that the Captain taught Joshua some new tricks in the time he was with him!

When Joshua got to the alleyway in question first he saw the situation and then, without saying anything, pulled out his sword, held it to the sky and then threw it like a lawn dart into the ground to create a wind so that he could jump into it and make his grand entrance! Let’s just say that Iwafune owes some members a new pair of draws by the time its all over!

With Joshua standing in the alleyway looking as annoyed as anyone ever saw him the JUNGLE clan didn’t do anything except turn tail…save for two members that decided they wanted to try their luck and they found out that when Joshua is in THAT FRAME of mind you don’t make it out alive or if you do…BARELY cos he ran one through without batting an eye and the other that was willing to take him one straight up got slammed into a wall and then Joshua took his sword and slashed the victim’s cheek with a message

“Allow this to be my message to Tenkei...I know what you did to this gentleman that I owe a lot to in my life and you are LUCKY that I am in the mood to let one attacker walk tonight! If he or Nagre decide it’s a good idea to jump on Yukari again with members and I find out about it then let me tell you what is GOING to happen! I will renounce my status as a Clansmen because I don’t want Munakata responsible for what I WILL DO to you if you have the GUTS to fight me straight up again…am I clear about this!” Joshua screamed and the JUNGLE member just gulped and ran for their life before he carefully cleaned the blood off of his sword and then turned to Yukari and didn’t say anything to him…not yet because his first priority was getting him home!

_2 Hours Later_

It was a hell of a time getting Yukari right enough to even talk but he was able to get him to get a bath and eat without an issue! Joshua was worried that he had been too late to get to Yukari and that everything was about be undone but he watched him eat and the smile that appeared on his face when he ate from Joshua’s menu made him happy. What also was a good sign was that, while there WERE bruises…there wasn’t any serious injuries that he needed to be off of but one thing that Joshua knew was that the mental whooping that Yukari took WAS about as bad as the days when he was locked up in the JUNGLE HQ and they had their way with him for two days before Yukari flipped and turned against them! THIS is what concerned Joshua the most!

“Yukari” Joshua began “I want you to know that I am sorry…I’m sorry for not being around more and I’m sorry that this happened to you. I’m sorry that we haven’t spent as much time as we needed to together but I hope to change that! I know we’ve been apart for a good while but…” Joshua would have continued but a slender finger touched his lips and the smile on Yukari’s face should have been all there was to know but the words that followed greatly helped

“Curtis-chan” Yukari began “I know that for you work can be a very busy time and I know that occasionally you stay at the captain’s place when you can’t make it home. I’m not upset about that because I know you are very loyal to your clan as well as me. I did get concerned when we fell out of contact for a period and doubt DID creep into my mind a little bit but I think tonight showed me what I wanted to see…your fire and passion when you fight and I never really got to see that much. I know that you seem to take after me when it comes to making sure you take one mark but at the same time that shows me that the love that we share is real and I am very grateful for your loyalty.

People ask me how do I classify you Joshua and it’s a bit of an interesting question: Is it a boyfriend, lover, life partner or husband! One day I want to be able to say that you are my Husband but for now I’m happy enough to say partner in life and in helping to make sure that JUNGLE doesn’t take this city and country over. I love you Joshua and if something ever happened to you…I’m done! You and Sukuna are too important to me and if I lost you then what’s left? Go back to JUNGLE? Not likely because of the fact that that would require me to give up a lot and I don’t want to serve Mr. Iwa and Nagre anymore! I want to help you, Scepter 4, HOMRA and even the Silver Clan because the Silver King DID give us his blessing now didn’t he?” Yukari asked and Joshua, whom by this point was just about in tears just nodded and hugged Yukari! The swordsman returned the embrace and whispered into his ear as he did so

“You’ve every right to shed these tears Joshua. I know what you are feeling right now and it’s a lot of love but you were also scared tonight weren’t you? I was too don’t worry but I knew you would come…you’re my beloved officer after all and knew that when you came back our love…and THAT would bloom again!” Yukari exclaimed as he pointed to the flower that Joshua was trying to see bloom once before and when he turned around a lump caught in his throat as he saw the flower sitting in the window in a full bloom and then he remembered something that the man in the shop told him the day he bought it

“There is a legend that goes with a flower of this species. According to the Legend the flower only blooms when it can sense a bond between two people has officially started to blossom into more than just a friendship…more of a romantic bond! When that happens it will become one of the prettiest flowers you ever see but maybe in your case it will pale in comparison to the beauty of the man that I know you are buying this for.”

Its safe to say…he was right!

[END]


End file.
